Sweet Dreams
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yuma can't sleep due to a thunder storm. Astral takes him to key where he comforts Yuma and helps him get some Z's. First Zexal story. Short fluffy one shot! Reviews would be nice!


**Sister of the Pharaoh**: **Hey guys! My name is sister of pharaoh! This is my first story for Yugioh Zexal and it's going to be a yaoi! Yay! This is also going to be a K-T rated one, so it's safe for everyone to read. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thank you.**

* * *

Yuma Tsukumo laid awake in his hammock as the clock in his room struck 1:00 in the morning. He was unable to sleep, due to the loud booming thunder storm covered the sky. Strikes of lighting and thunder crashed over the city with great force and dark clouds that over flowed with rain. The wind howled as it tore off the leaves from the trees. Yuma tossed and turned, unable to block out the noises that scared him.

Sensing his troubles, Astral appeared out of the key and floated above Yuma. He looked the window to see a flash appear in the sky that reflected in his different colored eyes. It was then followed by a loud bang that startled him and made Yuma cover his ears in fright. Astral became concerned by this and called out to Yuma. Wondering why he was so scared.

"Yuma?" Astral asked softly.

"Huh? Astral? What it is?"

"Can you not sleep?"

"Well, no not really. This storm is a big one and the thunder is really loud. I never did like thunder storms, they make too much noise." Yuma explained.

"Is it that boom noise that scares you?"

"Who said I was scared!? I just don't like cause it's noisy." Yuma lied.

"Would you sleep better if it was quite?" Astral asked.

"Maybe..."

Astral then activated the key around Yuma's neck and in a flash the two were inside the key. Yuma was surprised that Astral brought them their with out warning. In an instant, Yuma and Astral were inside the key. A bule atmosphere with sand on the ground surrounded the area as a large green jewel wrapped in gold gears floated above them. Yuma's eyes became wide at the site, for he had not been here before.

"Wow...This is amazing..." Yuma said in awe.

"It is remarkable. I have found many interesting things while exploring here. " Astral informed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. It's nice and quiet too. Now I might be able to get some sleep while I'm here."

Yuma laid down in the soft sand and allowed his body to relax in the quite atmosphere. Spread out completely, Yuma took a breath and closed his eyes. Feeling at peace for the first time that night. Astral floated above Yuma, watching him carefully as almost to study him. Astral's eyes softened as he gazed at Yuma. His chest rising up and going down slowly.

A moment later, Yuma's eyes cracked open once more. Astral slightly blushed as Yuma stared back at him with those eyes. Those beautiful red eyes that shined like rubies. Astral shook himself from his thought when he heard Yuma call out to him. His voice low and sleepy as he did so.

"Astral...?"

"Go to sleep Yuma, I'll watch over you." Astral said.

"But aren't you tried too?"

"Perhaps."

Yuma then rolled onto his side and patted on the spot next to him. Inviting the alien to lay down next to him.

"You can lay next to me. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Yuma said with a tried smile.

"Very well." Astral agreed.

He then laid down next to Yuma.

Who snuggled up close to him without even realizing it. Deciding to be bold, Astral wrapped one arm around Yuma's waist, while using his other hand to stroke Yuma's hair. Which was surprisingly soft. Yuma's smile grew wide as he fell asleep. Astral smiled as well, glad he could help calm Yuma's nerves. Astral placed a gentle kiss on Yuma's forehead before closing his eyes as well.

Whispering softly before drifting off.

"_Sleep well, Yuma. Perhaps I'll see you in my dreams, where I'll have more confidence to tell you how I feel..._

* * *

**SOTP: Short but sweet! Say awww! If you guys leave enough reviews, I just might make a lemon next! See ya! And thanks! ^_^**


End file.
